I want to come over
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: Feeling lonely one night, Kagome gets a surprise text from a gentleman caller she'd promised herself she wouldn't be with. "I want to come over" his message says, and wanting him to come over just as badly she's helpless to resist. Canine noses will be able to smell what she's done. She loves her hanyou boyfriend Inuyasha, she truly does, but she also loves this human man. One-shot


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

.

.

~ I want to come over ~

.

.

Sitting at her computer desk, checking her e-mail before bed, Kagome glanced momentarily at the photograph of her and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, that sat framed on the desk beside her monitor. She sighed. She was feeling rather lonely that night, but he was...indisposed...so there was nothing for it. Shaking her head to clear it of unwanted thoughts, she got back to checking the various cute e-mail forwards her online friends had sent her, when suddenly her cell phone beeped with an incoming text message.

Picking up her phone from where it sat on the desk, she checked the recipient, her eyes growing wide. It was the last person she'd expected to hear from that night.

_Why is __he__ texting me, tonight of all nights? _she wondered.

Reading the message, it simply said, _**"I miss you."**_

She bit her lower lip, but didn't hesitate to type her reply.

"_I miss you, too."_

His next question surprised her.

"_**You're alone tonight, right? He's gone?"**_

She furrowed her brow, her eyes glancing briefly back to the photo of her and her hanyou boyfriend. The contrast of her raven locks and his shimmering silver ones had been deliberately offset by her dressing in white and him in black. It was one of her favorite pictures of them together.

Shaking her head again, getting herself back on track, she quickly typed a reply to her texter's question.

"_Yeah, he's gone. 'Business conference'... note the sarcasm."_

His reply had her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs.

"_**I want to see you tonight. I want to come over."**_

It took her so long to compose herself and then her reply that he ended up texting her a second time.

"_**Kagome?"**_

Finally, she responded.

"_I want to see you, too, but we swore we wouldn't, remember? Especially not here. It isn't a good idea."_

"_**I don't care if it's a good idea or not, I want to come over. To hell with the consequence."**_

Oh, now he was playing dirty.

"_No fair." _

He _knew _that was one of her favorite songs.

"_**All's fair in love and war."**_ he answered. She could just feel him smirking on his end of the line. Before she could respond a second message came through. _**"Will you let me?"**_

She bit her lower lip in worry.

"_You know demonic noses will be able to smell what we've done. As soon as he gets home we'll be found out."_

"_**That makes it sound like you're ashamed of us."**_

She was quick to respond to _that_.

"_Never!" _she replied right away before he could doubt, adding a second text of,_ "But we both agreed it needed to be kept a secret for now, that's all."_

The reason why she'd had time to add that second message revealed itself when his especially long message finally came through.

"_**I've thought it over. I'm through with secrets. I love you and you love me. Let him find out. It's high time he knew the truth, anyway. It was wrong of me to ask you to keep it secret. I'd rather get the whole thing out in the open than continue making you live a lie."**_

Hearing him say such things gave Kagome a funny feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was excitement or worry. One thing she did know was that the strain of keeping such a big secret had been weighing heavily on her mind lately. They'd almost been found out a couple of months back, but she'd managed to 'accidentally' douse herself with too much perfume just in the nick of time. Canine noses were no laughing matter.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it _was _time for the truth to come out. If he was willing then so was she.

"_Okay, you win. Come over."_

"_**I'll be there in fifteen minutes."**_

She didn't bother replying to that message, instead using the time to quickly get herself cleaned up in the bathroom. A part of her felt dirty, like this was some sort of a booty call, although on the other hand that was also kind of an exciting thought. She couldn't deny she loved this man and the naughtiness of what they were about to do, in her own apartment no less, was honestly giving her a little thrill. She tried to ignore the guilt she also felt that went along with it. This was a betrayal of sorts; a broken promise, to herself if no one else. She'd promised herself that she'd never let this happen. But there was no way she could refuse her gentleman caller's request, and he knew it. She only prayed there would be no regrets afterwards.

When a light knocking sounded on the front door she didn't hesitate to answer, and there, standing before her, was her lover for this evening. Instead of cascading waves of silvery mane, this man had _black _hair, tied back at the nape of his neck. Instead of piercing orbs of golden honey, his smokey eyes were near identical matches for what greeted her every day in the mirror, but they still held a type of fire, his love for her genuine.

"Thank you for letting me come over." he said as he entered, closing and locking the door behind him before slipping off his shoes.

"Like I had the power to resist you." Kagome scolded, attempting and failing to sound playful. He could see the remorse in her eyes, the guilt. He knew she'd sworn to herself that she'd never let this happen.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

"Hey...come here."

Tenderly, he pulled her into a hug, and Kagome immediately complied, taking in his scent. It wasn't the wild smell of the forest mixed with a dash of canine that her silver-haired hanyou had, but this man, this human man she'd first met a few months ago, had a different scent she found just as appealing. She'd tried so hard to deny her attraction to him that first night. After all, she loved her boyfriend and his inhuman features had never bothered her. She'd always prided herself on her lack of prejudice. To fall for a human's good looks...even just housing a secret physical attraction had felt like a betrayal in and of itself. Of course, slowly but surely, she'd been unable to deny her true feelings, and he had been ready and waiting to receive her love. They'd both known they had to be careful. Demonic noses were nothing to joke about. Once they'd started fooling around, Kagome had known it meant _major _bath time afterwards in order to keep their activities a secret. For the greater good they'd both agreed they had to stop, but she'd known he'd disliked that decision, and honestly, so had she. Now, here, in her apartment, in that moment, there was no turning back. His scent was already seeping in. Into the carpet where he'd walked from the entryway to the living room. Into the sofa where he now sat, having broken out of their embrace just enough to have a seat and tug her down with him to sit beside him.

"I missed you so much." he declared, seconds before pulling her into a passionate kiss, and she didn't have the strength, or desire, to stop him.

Their tongues danced together expertly, dueling each other, battling for dominance. The lack of fangs in her lover's mouth did not go unnoticed, but she tried to ignore it. It wasn't as if he was a bad kisser. In fact, she liked kissing him very, _very _much. Subconsciously, her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, and his hand reached up to stop her, his lips pulling away from hers just enough to speak.

"If we're going to do this, let's do it right. The bedroom. You don't really want him smelling _that_ on the _sofa_, do you?"

Kagome blushed at the thought.

That would _not _go over well.

Wordlessly, she stood, taking his hand in hers. Together, they made their way down the hall and into her bedroom. Her lover didn't hesitate to kick the door closed behind them before practically throwing her onto the bed, earning a squealed giggle for his efforts. He smirked, and then made quick work pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Tsk tsk, what a naughty little thing you are." he teased, pinching a nipple.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted you shirtless first." she stated through a laugh, not bothering to cover herself. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

He laughed, and swiftly divested himself of his button-up shirt, tossing it to the floor in the general vicinity of where he'd flung her t-shirt.

He then reached for the fly of his jeans, and Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, intent on enjoying the show. He raised an eyebrow at her smug expression, but didn't comment, silently complying with her unspoken request as he undid the button before pulling the zipper down. Kagome sat up then, and scooting herself around to the edge of the bed, she reached for him where he stood, tugging down on the sides of his jeans, revealing his semi-hard manhood. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now who's naughty?"

He evaded her question by asking, "Are _you_ wearing underwear?"

"Nope." she replied honestly, lying back and pulling off her thin cotton pajama pants.

"Good girl." he praised playfully as he finished removing his jeans, adding them to the pile.

Climbing onto the bed and crawling over her naked body, he positioned himself above her.

"You are so fucking beautiful. Do you know that? Kami, I love you so much it hurts."

Her eyes teared up at the unexpected, affectionate words she'd subconsciously grown accustomed to _not_ hearing in her relationship with Inuyasha.

His eyes widened in panic a bit at the sight of her tears.

"Shhh...it's okay..." Lying down flush on top of her, he gently cupped the sides of her face and kissed away her tears.

Feeling guilty for worrying him, Kagome decided to get her lover's mind off the emotional state of her own, reaching down between their bodies to grip him firmly. His eyes widened, before closing in bliss, and as she began to move her hand he lifted himself up on his arms enough to give her room to work. Holding himself above her, she got him fully aroused, and then opened herself to receive him. Feeling her legs shift, he opened his eyes back up and smirked down at her.

"I know I'm a selfish bastard, coming over like this when I know it'll cause us both trouble, but I'm not _that _selfish."

Pulling himself out of her hold, he shimmied down the length of her body until he was facing his destination, hands on the inside of her thighs.

Kagome tilted her head back, eyes closed as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips, as _his _lips and tongue got to work making sure she experienced her own bliss before he had his turn. He knew exactly what she liked, and adding two fingers, he used his knowledge to make sure any lingering thoughts of him being there being a bad idea were expunged from her mind. Moaning and gasping, Kagome rocked against him as much as his hold on her would allow, and he smirked against her, feeling pride in the fact that she was putty in his hands.

Kagome had the vague, passing thought that what he was currently doing was something that couldn't be accomplished with clawed fingers, but she quickly banished the comparison from her mind, because the last thing she wanted in that moment was thoughts that would make her start feeling guilty again. She didn't want to feel guilty, she just wanted to _feel_. And in that moment, she was feeling her climax approach.

"Close...so close..." she gasped out, whimpering when he used her words as a command to pull back again.

He chuckled.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he teased with a wicked smirk, knowing she hated dirty talk.

"Fuck you." she ground out.

He tsk'd again.

"Uh-uh-uh, you've got to tell me."

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, offering him her own smirk.

"That's what I want, I want to _fuck _you."

It was his turn to close his eyes at her words, his throbbing manhood becoming increasingly uncomfortable in its place forced against the mattress.

"But you know the rules. I don't take my pleasure until you've had yours."

Her smirk only widened into a sadistic grin.

"Well then you've got a decision to make. If you're gonna stick to your game and wait for me to beg for it then you've got a _long _wait before it's your turn, 'cause frankly, I'm quite enjoying myself."

_Wicked little bitch_... he thought, mentally laughing. _That's why I love her_...

"Okay, you win, 'cause I can't wait, damn it!"

Kagome would have laughed at how desperate he sounded, but the sound turned into a garbled moan as he quickly got back to work. Her climax rushed up on her at lightning speed, and she squealed, her body convulsing as she reached down with both hands and tried to shove him away. 'Tried' being the operative word as he held steadfast, refusing to budge.

"St-stop!" she begged, panting, out of breath.

It was too much; way too much. She kicked her legs, trying to back away. She pulled on his hair, the tie coming loose in the process, setting his raven locks free as she tried to yank him away from her by them. Still he refused to cease his action, and she screamed as a second orgasm raged.

"Un-uncle!" she cried in desperation, and he knew she'd finally had enough.

Faster than she thought a human could move, his body was draped over hers, _joined _with hers. She arched her back at the intrusion, but the strangled gasp that escaped her lungs was one of pure pleasure. He moved swiftly, his desperation matched only by his desire, as he rested his forehead against her right shoulder, his eyes pinched tightly shut, arms wrapped around her body. He'd needed this. He'd needed this for so long, and so had she. Too long, they had denied themselves what they both so obviously wanted. The feelings rushing through him...he would do whatever it took to make Kagome his, forever. Make any and every declaration. Let that cheating bastard she lived with disapprove of their relationship, like he had any room to talk, not that it mattered either way. It was high time Kagome moved out anyway, in his opinion. She could just come live with _him_, problem solved.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his thigh muscles burning. His heart was pounding so heavily in his chest he thought it just might explode. He needed to stop, but he couldn'tstop. He was so close..._so close damn it! _Finally it hit him, as he reached the zenith of his climb, tumbling over the edge of that precipice into a sea of mind-numbing euphoria. He grunted inarticulately as it hit him. Feeling his climax rage through him, he did nothing to impede his release, knowing damn well that demonic noses, especially canine ones, would easily be able to smell what they'd done. His scent from within her would last for days; her roommate would be back from his fling in the morning. They were definitely busted. Perhaps this hadn't been the best way to go about it, but in that moment, he didn't honestly care. What was done was done. They'd deal with it in the morning, together.

Collapsing against her, he rested just enough of his upper body off to the side so as not to crush her with his full weight, although the majority of his body was still directly over her own.

"Comfy..." he murmured sleepily. Damn, weak human body.

Kagome giggled.

"Are you staying the night?"

He lifted his head enough to gaze down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"You tryin' to get rid of me, wench?"

"On the contrary, you'd better be here to face the music with me when he comes home."

A facsimile of a growl escaped his lips, as he pulled himself all the way off and out of her, collapsing onto the bed beside her.

"Not like it's any of his damn business what you do, going off on all his 'business conferences' like he does, leaving his girlfriend all alone."

A guilty look appeared in Kagome's eyes, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey now, screw that bastard. It ain't none of our business, I suppose. You've certainly got nothing to feel guilty over."

"I do." she argued. "I've known what he's been up to for months now, and instead of saying anything about it-"

"Not really your place to confront him." he interrupted.

"I suppose not..." Kagome relented. "Still, I feel guilty for not telling Ayame."

Inuyasha snorted. "I seriously doubt she doesn't know. Canine noses, remember?" He tapped his own nose for emphasis, even though he was currently human. "Why she puts up with his ass is none of your business."

"If I'd have known what a player Kouga was, I never would've responded to his ad for a roommate," Kagome said, "but the rent's cheap and it's a nice apartment."

"And if you'd never moved in with the mangy wolf then you and I never would've met." Inuyasha added. "It was meant to happen, but now, I think it's time for you to move out."

It was Kagome's turn to quirk a brow. "Oh? Any ideas as to where I'm supposed to live from now on?"

Inuyasha blushed lightly, which Kagome could see plainly since they'd left the bedroom light on.

_Damn human emotions_... he mentally grumbled.

"Yes, damn it. You're going to live with _me_.What'd you think I meant?"

In answer, Kagome kissed him. It quickly escalated from a chaste peck to something much more. Finally, with both of their mortal bodies needing air, they pulled away from each other, Inuyasha just as out of breath as his girlfriend.

"It would certainly make our new moon rendezvous less of an issue." she stated contemplatively.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of _course _I'll move in with you, baka. I _love _you." she answered, beaming her brightest smile yet, before smirking and adding, "And the sex ain't bad, either."

He laughed at that.

"And to think, you'd thought it'd hurt my feelings if you let me know how much you liked my human side, as if it was a betrayal of my hanyou self. Like I'd actually fear you preferred my human side with as much as you love my dog ears?" He snorted. "Not likely."

"It still feels weird, like I'm cheating on you or something."

He laughed again.

"You're cheating on me with _me_, so I think I can forgive you." He held up the index and middle fingers of his right hand and waggled his eyebrows at her as he gave them an obvious sniff. "Besides, I've got my own reasons for wanting our new moon play dates."

Kagome blushed at the reminder.

"Still...other youkai will likely think you actually _did _cheat on me..." he conceded after a moment. "It ain't exactly a national secret that hanyou occasionally turn human, but it ain't exactly public knowledge, either."

It was why they had temporarily tried to tell themselves they couldn't do anything on his human nights. To do so would mean either one, he had to let their demonic acquaintances know about his human night, or two, allow them to think that Kagome had cheated on him with a human one-night-stand. Neither had been an appealing option. Condoms were out of the question since both he and Kagome hated them, which was why she was on the pill for the time being. Might as well just abstain on moonless nights if they were going to ruin it with one of those things. Until that night it'd been working out, but as he'd tried to go to bed that night he'd just found himself missing his girlfriend too much, his human heart running away with him, and finally, he'd said fuck it. Let the wolf know. He didn't care anymore. True, he might feel differently in the morning, but what was done was done, and that was why he'd wanted to come over to their apartment instead of inviting Kagome to his. He had every intention of still being there in the morning when Kouga got home. Through subtle hints Kagome had tried dropping they'd both come to the conclusion that Kouga was completely unaware that hanyou had a time of weakness when they became fully human, which meant scenting a human man on and _in _Kagome would lead him to only one possible conclusion, the possibility that it might actually still be Inuyasha not coming to mind. And considering how they both knew Kouga felt about his coworker Inuyasha, he'd probably gloat at the chance to throw her infidelity in his face, the hypocrite that he was.

"Let's worry about it in the morning." Kagome said then, pulling the blankets up and over them.

As Inuyasha reached over to click off the lamp he said, "Couldn't agree more." Snuggling up with Kagome in his arms, he missed his sense of smell, but even despite that he'd never felt more content in all his life.

That tranquility was broken shortly before dawn, hanyou-turned-human and miko both jolted awake by the sound of the front door closing.

"Woo-hoo!" came Kouga's joyous laughter from down the hallway. "When the wolf's away the mice will play, eh Kagome?"

Inside the miko's bedroom Kagome and Inuyasha swiftly got out of bed and threw on their clothes, or at least, Inuyasha put his jeans back on. He didn't bother donning his shirt. Kagome swiftly redressed in both her pajama pants and t-shirt, just as Kouga's voice approached her closed bedroom door.

From the outside of the door, the ookami-youkai smirked. He could hear them scrambling in there, and knew they were not only awake, but panicked at being caught. If it weren't for his roommate's miko powers he'd be tempted to barge in on them both, but he had no desire for a repeat on what it felt like when a pissed off Kagome zapped you one.

He would admit it, he wasn't usually one to take no for an answer, not that he'd ever _force _a woman against her will, but he prided himself on being able to change their minds, was all. Kagome hadn't taken too kindly to his manners of persuasion. He'd learned his lesson the hard way that she was off limits. Then not long after, she'd met his filthy mutt of a coworker when the fleabag had swung by unannounced with some important papers he'd forgotten at the office. _Very _important papers. Career making-or-breaking papers. Admittedly, he'd owed the mutt big time for that one, but he considered his debt well and paid since he and Kagome had wound up hitting it off. What she saw in that freak of nature was beyond him. Sure, he would admit it, he loved him some human play things, but kami, you weren't supposed to _breed _with them! What had the mutt's parents been thinking?! Why Kagome had chosen such a creature over him had truly been a mystery to the wolf, until he'd ultimately decided it just had to be a passing fling. She was just experimenting. Maybe working herself up to a full-youkai lover one step at a time, finding some measure of solace from the fact that her so-called boyfriend was at least still half human. He supposed that sort of thing could matter to the girl. He'd known it was only a matter of time before the mutt's freakish features proved too much for her to handle, though. Finding her now, in bed with a human man, this was pure gold.

"My silence is gonna cost you, Kagome." he threatened from outside her bedroom, smirking as he heard both humans grow still at his words.

"Kouga, it's not what you think."

He barked out a laugh at that.

"Don't even try it. I know what I smell."

With that, the door swung open, and there stood a smug, albeit very _human _Inuyasha.

"You sure about that, ya mangy wolf?"

A little behind him and off to the side, Kagome wore a proud smirk.

Kouga blinked a few times, glancing between them.

"Wha...what happened? Did you piss her off so bad she purified your ass?"

"I suggest you read a medical textbook on hanyou physiology." was Inuyasha's reply, as he glanced behind him to the clock on Kagome's nightstand. Sunrise was just a couple of minutes away. Perfect timing.

Inuyasha was actually glad that Kouga had gotten home before sunrise. The look on his face! If he'd already been hanyou again then the wolf would have initially assumed that Kagome was already busted, and while correcting that assumption would have still been fun, nothing beat the WTF look Kouga'd sported when he'd opened that door.

Kouga stood and stared, clearly still confused, as Inuyasha casually went about putting his shirt back on, taking time with each button.

"But, you're human. You _smell_ completely human. How the hell is that even possible?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Mother Nature."

With that, he felt the changes start to consume him, and as his demonic aura flared to life he knew Kouga could feel it from the _new _look on his face, even before the physical changes started. Then all at once it hit him, and in a moment's time he was his hanyou self again.

Kagome stepped up from where she'd been standing and said, "I never get tired of watching that."

Reaching up to tweak an ear, she offered her boyfriend a loving kiss, unmindful of their audience. Pulling away, she quirked a brow in the wolf's direction and asked, "Was there something you needed, Kouga?"

"I...but...oh never mind. You're even more of a freak than I'd first thought." he said to the hanyou.

Inuyasha merely shrugged again.

With the wolf situation taken care of, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and together they headed past Kouga out into the living room.

She walked him to the door, and he paused, pulling her into a tender hug.

"I know I don't say it often enough as a hanyou. Damn youkai instincts make it harder to show my human emotions, but they're still there, Kagome, _trust_ me. I always feel the same way, even when I don't say it. I know you deserve to hear it from me every day, not just once a month. I _love _you."

Pulling out of the hug, she smiled at him. "I love you, too."

"You'd better start packing, wench, 'cause I wasn't kidding. I want you in my apartment, in my life, every day, forever."

"Are...are you saying what I _think _you're saying?"

He glanced down the hall towards the eavesdropper he couldn't see.

"Keh, read between the lines, wench. I'll pick a more romantic setting than this to do it right, but...yeah."

_Typical Inuyasha_... she thought, smiling fondly. She wouldn't have him any other way.

Except of course for the one night out of the month when she totally got to have him in a completely different way.

"I'll start packing."

~ Fin ~


End file.
